


Light My Candle

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, F/F, I dont know how to tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm a little rusty, Kageyama is a sad gay baby, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of self-harm, Self-Harm, Sex, Sobbing, Sorry Not Sorry, Triggers, hinata and kageyama are dorks, i haven't written since i was like 13, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfic since like 2009. I have not written since I was like thirteen and still shipping charecters with myself. So I'm sorry if i'm a little rusty!<br/>For kawiibandlover's birthday<br/>Hinata is an exotic dancer and Kageyama is a depressed young lawyer enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kageyama

Kageyama was spitting nails by the time he got out of the shareholders meeting. How dare that shitty over confidant brat make him look so stupid in front of such an important group, he knew how important this was. Like Tsukishima was any better than Kageyama or any top it off it was fucking cold as fuck and his personal assistant had accidently rear-ended another vehicle when he was pulling the car around so now Kageyama had to walk home, he quite honestly felt like ripping his own hair out. Luckily enough the high rise where he lived was coming into view, sixteen stories of warm safe building reaching for the sky like a hand to the heavens. He was so caught up in his joy at seeing his home he had not seen the person coming towards him in the opposite direction thus he slammed right into him getting hot, hot coffee spilled on his front burning through his shirt and coat.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled ripping his soaked jacket off to relive some of the burn.

"Oh my god I am so, so sorry I didn't mean it." A rather high pitched voice yelled tiny hands rubbing napkins up and down Kageyama's coffee soaked shirt.

Kageyama was ready to give the idiot a piece of his mind when he looked up and saw, the sun, and for a moment he was frozen. The man was beautiful.

"Sir are you…"the man cut off halfway to shriek.

"Whaaaaa I'm so sorry don't kill me." He wailed.

Sadly this was a reaction he was used to it wasn't new for him; it didn't mean it didn't hurt. Shut up watch where you're going you idiot. He snapped shouldering the boy out of the way.

"Hey I said I was sorry you jerk!" The youth screamed after him not that he was listening any more he just wanted to go home where at least he didn't have to hear people insult him.

Arriving at his apartment he was greeted by the familiar silence of home. The silence was comfortable, something that was always there to greet him after his long day. He looked down at his ruined shirt, the pants and coat could be saved with a good dry-cleaning but the shirt and tie weren't salvageable and sure to stain. He walked into his kitchen and filled a big glass with water and grabbed the big bottle of over the counter pain killers swallowing three of them in one go along with the rest of the water, then he began stripping in the middle of the kitchen it wasn't like he had anyone here to see him in such an indecent state. He pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger perhaps a hot bath would be beneficial so dressed in only his black boxers he gathered up his ruined clothing and threw them unceremoniously into his laundry room to be dealt with later. He then went to start his bath pulling the stopper so the water wouldn't escape. He then stripped out of his boxers and ran to his bedroom where his new favorite novel lay discarded after reading halfway through chapter two. The book wasn't anything anyone at the firm though big bad Kageyama would read as it was a sappy romance that started out somewhat tragic. It was by a new author who had put the book out earlier that month and he hadn't gotten a chance to get very far into it so determinedly he stepped into the warm water and began reading.

By the fourth chapter he was beginning to get hungry, no doubt because he hadn't eaten at all today his busy schedule wouldn't allow for so he deemed it time to get out of the bath and get something into his stomach. his kitchen was barren of anything but coffee and take out menus for various restaurants as he couldn't cook to save his life, so much so that Yamaguchi made him sit through an awkward homemade dinner at his home every other weekend to make sure he was eating something other than take out. As he was deciding between pizza or Chinese food his cellular rang some catchy pop tune that Yamaguchi had installed. It was his cousin Kiyoko (yes I made the cousin fight me).she like him preferred a solemn and lonely existence thought the two of them had different reasons for their self-imposed solitude. While he had had a tough and somewhat unloving middle school, high school and college experience because most people believed him to be an arrogant cold fish with no feelings Kiyoko was painfully shy and introverted even around her friends and her newly acquired fiancée Yachi and she had a kind streak a mile long unlike Tobio who happened to just be downright anti-social.

"What do you want Shimizu?" He demanded, which was in all honesty not the nicest he'd ever answered the phone but he was irritated and had no interest in dealing with any of his family.

"Hello Tobio." Like always he had to strain to hear the almost whispered words.

He sighed, "hello Kiyoko, now what do you want?"

He couldn't help but be snappish after the day he had. "Hitoka's friends are throwing her a bachelorette party."

This was followed by a long pause and Tobio rolled his eyes skyward. "And, what does that have to do with why you're calling me?" He prompted annoyed completely by her interruption.

"I can't go because I'm the fiancée; I can't make sure things don't Get out of hand…you need to go in my place."

That was more than he had ever herd Kiyoko say in a single sentence, scratch that that was more than she ever said in a whole day. He rolled her request around in his head, this would be the first thing she had ever asked of him and he did contrary to popular belief have a heart it was just a little walled off.

"Fine text my personal assistant the details, I'll keep an eye on your fiancée's bachelorette thing." he could feel her relief palpable as it was.

"Good night Tobio."

"Yeah, yeah whatever good night Kiyoko."

He was more tired than hungry after his phone call with his cousin and decided to forgo food for this evening, he wasn't really hungry anymore and what Yamaguchi didn't know wouldn't hurt him any. Besides it wasn't as if he had never skipped a whole day of meals before due to overwhelming exhaustion. He was about to just go straight to bed when his buzzer rang. He pushed his fingers into his temples feeling his head pulse uncomfortably, who could it possibly be now. Looking into the security screen showed an extremely uncomfortable looking Chinese food delivery boy standing in the hall. He pushed the door open and stared the gangly teen down eyebrow raised.

"I got a delivery for a Kageyama Tobio?" "Ah orange chicken and rice…"

"I didn't order that." He snorted feeling somewhat bad for the teen who had most likely received a prank order.

"Uh no it was ordered by a Tadashi Yamaguchi…he wrote a note on the recite."

He snatched the slip of paper awkwardly held out to him and sure enough in Yamaguchi's almost feminine hand writing were the words eat I'll know if you don't slightly bold.

"Your foods already paid for man, you just got to reach out and take the bag." The teen said tensely sensing that perhaps today was not the day to try the dark haired male.

He grabbed the bag, paid the man a five dollar tip and closed the door mentally thinking of what to get his clumsy personal assistant as thanks.

Said man was waiting for him the next morning in front of his building, his now repaired car in two.

"Good morning Kageyama, did you enjoy your meal last night?" He asked with that deceptively sweet smile on his face.

"Yes thank you if you would like the day off you may take it." He said rubbing the back of his neck a bad habit he hadn't quite been able to quit.

Yamiguchi giggled sweetly, "Are you kidding, me take the day off you and Tsukki would kill each other and the firm would burn to the ground in a glorious blaze of fire."

Yamaguchi was Tsukishima or Tsukki's closest childhood friend and simultaneously his boyfriend which coincidentally was how the rude blond man had become Kageyama's partner at the firm after Kageyama's father had retired leaving the business to his son. Absolutely no one could protect themselves from a sad begging Yamiguchi who had even gotten on his knees and begged at Kageyama's dad feet for his just out of law school boyfriend to get a job at their firm. Though despite the fact that they had never gotten along mainly because they were painfully similar and Tsukishima was incredibly arrogant and rude from the start he was and infuriatingly competent lawyer.

"Yes I suppose you are correct in that matter Yamiguchi."

"Your cousin texted me last night, just as I was getting ready for bed." Yamaguchi said casually.

"Yes she was supposed to send you details though I hadn't meant for her to send them so late or even last night." He sighed pressing his face against the cool glass. I apologize.

Yamaguchi was apparently trying not to laugh as his freckled noes had scrunched up as his tiny frame was shaking with mirth. "Yes, well Yachi's bachelorette part is tonight at eight o'clock at the prima Madonna."

Kageyama having taken a drink of his water sprayed it all over the inside of the windshield and on center consol. "What?"

"You know the prim Madonna the all-male strip club in the red light district, that prima Madonna." Tadashi stated calmly.

"Yamaguchi call Kiyoko …now."


	2. Hinata

Sitting at his vanity in paradise Hinata pushed his chair so it swiveled so he was sitting facing the uncommonly beautiful man sitting to his left. "What's wrong Chibi Chan?" The man asked glancing up from applying lip gloss to plump lips.

"I met the rudest man today honestly he was a real jerk!" "If I hadn't been so whaa and his face hadn't been so grrr!" I might have kicked him.

Oikawa looked at him amused though contemplative his brow furrowed in concentration. "Were you coming out of that coffee shop near the new sky rise?" "That one you frequent all the time?" He asked

"Yes, I always go there where else would I have been."

"Hmm, was this guy really grumpy looking, dark kind of shaggy well-kept hair, blue eyes, looked like he'd snap your neck if you so much as comment on his shoes?"

"Yes, exactly like that he was all rawr." "I was scared for my life." Hinata exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"Well, I know for a fact that Tobio Chan walks past that coffee shop every day to get to his home, he'd have to unless he were to circle the whole city and wait in severe traffic so it the only plausible explanation for how you would have met him." "Call it an educated guess." He said shrugging.

"Call what an educated guess?" A gruff voice asked as a large hand clamped down on Oikawa's shoulder the two at the vanities getting ready for the show jumped.

"Aww Iwa Chan you made me mess up." Oikawa whined rubbing black eyeliner off of his cheek where it had run when his hand slipped.

"Shut up Shittykawa, what were you corrupting Shōyō with now?"

The couple to the outside observer looked like they would never work but for those who knew the two knew that they had a very strong relationship. The two had been together romantically since high school and friends for longer than even that. Oikawa's overzealous nature and general flamboyance was tamed by Iwazumi's calm and somewhat angry nature and behavior he kept Oikawa well and truly calm…well as calm as Oikawa Tooru was capable of being. It probably helped that Iwazumi was like five feet ten inches of pure rage though he's never maliciously hurt Oikawa for the sake of hurting him he was in no way abusive and was sure to cause minimum damage with his throwing of things. Though currently he had his hand clamped on oikawa's shoulder tight enough to cause discomfort and cause Oikawa to whine but not tight enough to cause actual pain or damage.

"Ow, ow, ow Iwa Chan stop, I'll tell you let go." Oikawa whined struggling against the grip.

"Chibi Chan met Tobio let go." He cried though Hinata had a sneaking suspicion that his whining was all for show.

"Tobio?" "Like Kageyama Tobio, from high school, and middle school?" "That brat." Iwazumi asked.

"Yes that Tobio you mean, mean man." He scowled sticking his tongue out at his lover.

"How did you meet him?" "Isn't he like some big shot lawyer or something?"

"Hinata go's to that coffee shop near the new sky rise, I read in a paper Tobio Chan lives there from what I understand." Oikawa said running a brush trough his hair.

"Huh, I guess it was in the paper, anyway what...was he some kind of a brat?" He asked looking at Hinata.

"He was a huge brat, though I guess I did deserve some of his anger for spilling extra hot coffee on him I did apologize, he didn't have to except it but he also didn't have to be such a huge butt about it."

"Ahh Chibi Chan that's the thing about guys like Kageyama Tobio Chan they expect you to lick the ground clean for them especially over the simplest of infractions." Oikawa said seriously, "now if you excuse me I'm on next." Then he was gone. Hinata and Iwazumi shared a look.

Hinata looked up at Iwazumi who shook his head fondly.

"Trashykawa and the brat had a serious rivalry when they were in high school together, and most of middle school." "At least in Tooru's mind they did, he's never quite gotten over it."

Hinata nodded though secretly he agreed with Oikawa about that guy. He was just like some tyrannical ruler in both looks and behavior it was seriously off-putting. He went back to applying his makeup deciding to put that jerk out of his mind.

The next day found Hinata eating lunch in the same coffee shop with two of his closer friends Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu who were more commonly just called Noya and Tanaka. He met Noya through Noya's boyfriend Azumane Asahi who danced at the same strip club he danced at. He met Tanaka when he had first started coming to the coffee shop the boisterous police officer was the lover to the calmer owner of the little dragon coffee shop named aptly for the cop sitting across from him. It was pure coincidence than the two also knew each other.

"So this jerk just shoulder past you like you weren't even there?" Nishinoya demanded slamming his closed fist down of the table.

"Yeah he was really rude!" "All grrr and rawr!" "It looked like he was gonna eat me." "Oikawa said he's some big shot lawyer living over in the sky rise Kageyama something." He snarled sipping his coffee.

"Kageyama Tobio?" "Really you spilled your coffee on him?" "Oh man I'm surprised he didn't eat you the guy kind of has a major reputation and a major temper."

"You know him Tanaka?" Noya asked surprised.

"Well I am a cop, and since I was made detective I have sat in on some pretty brutal cases, he works for the victims in assault, murder and rape cases he's put some pretty nasty dudes away." "They used to call him the king of the court for his volleyball game now they call him that for a completely different reason." Tanaka said scratching idly at his head.

"Well what's the reason?" Noya asked mouth full of sandwich.

"He's put away more criminals than lawyers twice as old as him between him and Tsukishima Kei the amount of actually guilty criminals we put away has escalated since those two came on the scene."

"Wow", Hinata whispered, there had been an unusually high criminal arrest rate and even the red light district had been made somewhat safe. Had that been this Kageyama Tobio.

"Shit!" "Look at the time, I got work to do criminals to put away, you know that old chestnut." "Hey babe I'll be home late tonight I'm meeting Noya and them for Yachi's bachelorette party right after work I won't be able to make it home till late I'm working a couple extra hours on the Otori case." He yelled despite Ennoshita being close enough to hear him from that distance.

Ennonshita looked up from his book to wave his lover away with a fond smile. "Shit I got to go too I promised Asahi a walk in the park before classes, I'll see you later yeah?" He asked pulling his coat on.

"Yeah I wouldn't pass up the chance to meet Kiyoko sans cousin I heard he's attractive it'll be interesting." Hinata stated cheerfully.

Then Noya sempai was gone too. Hinata finished his coffee bid Ennonshita goodbye and ducked out of the shop. The chill of winter bit straight through his coat and he wished briefly that he'd worn more layers or perhaps grabbed another coffee but it was too late not he had errands to run before tonight.


	3. Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi's party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment tell me what i can fix

For such a quiet couple his cousin and her fiancée had the noisiest friends he had ever met. After he met up with Yachi he had been introduced to some kid with two toned hair who squawked like a bird and then pointed at him accusingly before starting a rapid discussion with the q-ball cop. The q-ball it tuned out was detective Tanaka a well-respected detective who actually sat in on and participated in some of Kageyama's more brutal cases. For some reason the two of them were watching him distrustfully as though he was going to snap and axe murder them while standing in the big clump people had the audacity to call a line outside of paradise. Kageyama had dressed as casually for the event as he felt comfortable in a plain white V-neck long sleeve, black jeans and skate shoes with a plain leather jacket and beanie. The outfit would be warm enough for some people but Kageyama didn't like the cold though he was doing his best to not show it.

"Are you alright Tobio?" Yachi asked giving him a shy smile.

He opened his mouth to answer when the cop slid up next to him and wrapped a long arm around him.

"Aww Yachi, the king here just hasn't been to the red light district." "Isn't that right Kageyama?"

He did his best not to flinch at the nickname and instead settled for a grimace at least then they'd think it was due to proximity issues. He had never liked the nickname, not even in middle school and high school and it was the same for his law career. He wasn't stupid he knew it wasn't a compliment but an insult and a venomous one at that, he had become quite good at ignoring it.

The inside of the club was at least warmer and he did have his wallet if the flashing purple and blue lights gave anyone a seizure. The club was crawling with scantily clad men most of them in drag carrying drink trays or giving drunken men lap dances. He was sure some of the warmth was coming from his cheeks and he could probably say the same for Yachi.

"Come on let's get some seats and get our drink on." Nishinoya as he learned two tones was named yelled. Right into Kageyama's ear even though he was at least two feet shorter.

He turned to Yachi at the same time she turned to him, "don't drink too much / don't let them make me drink too much".

"Come one people don't be so slow!" Tanaka yelled following Nishinoya to a booth near the back.

"Sorry about them they can be obnoxious at the best of times, your new here right?"

A blond man in white lace had stopped beside him carrying a drink tray and flashing him a bright smile. He was cute in a motherly way if it hadn't been for the white lingerie Kageyama might have felt more comfortable talking to him. The man seemed however to understand and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Run along, you don't want to keep either of those two waiting long."

"All right Yachi you're the bachelorette, should we get a yummy waiter to play juice monkey or do you want one of us capable young gentlemen to do it?" Tanaka asked brightly.

"I'll do it Hitoka." Kageyama volunteered before either man could egg the poor girl on any.

Yachi shot him a grateful smile; she didn't want some dude dresses in very little hitting on her and offering up his sweaty skin just because it was his job either. He was quick to get everyone's orders, striped out of his coat to which Tanaka wolf whistled and went to go get their drinks.

The stage was in the corner of his eye as he approached the bar and briefly he glanced up at it when muse super massive black whole started playing. The rooster headed youth was unappealing to him, though he could see someone like Tsukishima being attracted to him if he weren't in a relationship. "What can I get you gorgeous?" He almost flinched when the bar tender began flirting but stayed as best he could composed.

The guy however still seemed to catch it and snorted with laughter. "Ouch what am I not your cup of tea Cutie?"

He scanned the man distastefully, he had white and black hair spiked up piercings and tattoo's there was nothing physically wrong with him save for the light glinting of a ring on his left ring finger.

"I don't like it when married men flirt with me." He said dead pan.

He knew it was probably the guys' job to do so, it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Damn what powers of observation we have on this one, all right you're not comfortable with me flirting I get it what'll you have?" the man said grinning politely.

"Scotch and coke, sex on the beach, and two bud lights…please."

"I'll be honest I didn't think I'd see a guy like you here, brat." A gruff voice said to his right. Sitting there was Iwazumi Hajime his old sempai looking as out of place as Kageyama felt.

"I could say the same for you sempai, didn't peg you for the type." He said leaning back against the bar.

"Cut the sempai shit we're both grown ass men its Iwazumi san to you brat, and I don't make it a point to come to strip clubs just this one Shittykawa's a dancer here you'll probably see him." He said lighting up a cigarette with a match before offering one to Kageyama.

after a brief battle took it lighting it up with his own zip-o reviling in the nicotine. "Aren't you a doctor Iwazumi san?" He asked eyebrow raised. "Smoking kills."

"Shut up brat I don't have cancer yet, so I'll keep smoking till it's truly proven." "Besides everything kills."

Kageyama hummed, that was true these days everything could be deadly. "So why are you here, come to harass sunshine or what?"

"Who?, no I'm babysitting for my cousin her fiancées bachelorette party is here not that I'm having to babysit much her fiancée's just as uncomfortable as I am."

"Glad to know you're not just here to harass the dancers, you should get back to your party, Nishinoya looks like he's about to jump out of his seat and crush Yachi san." "Tell him to keep his shirt on Asahi's on after Lev."

He sighed and grabbed his brinks off the table having trouble not dropping them but managing it anyway giving the man a twenty with his mouth. He only briefly had time to wonder how he knew Nishinoya.

"Way to take forever Kageyama you missed Tetsuro." Nishinoya whined.

"Someone at the bar told me to tell you to calm down your boyfriends on after some guy named Lev." He said taking another drag of the cigarette.

"Aww man I came here to show off my hot boyfriend and it's literally taking forever." "I can't wait anymore." He was surprised by a dainty hand resting atop the spikey locks.

"Calm down Noya everybody gets their turn." It was the guy in lace again he had a gently smile on his face another drink tray resting under his arm; he must have seen Nishinoya freaking out.

"Smoking is bad for you." He admonished sending Kageyama a scolding look.

Kageyama hadn't expected the stranger to yell at him and Yachi gave a soft hum. "Kiyoko said you quit?" He looked at her with slight betrayal, way to rat him out.

"I changed my mind last week." "It's too hard with my job." The male in white lace sighed, in a way that said kids and practically and ran a hand through silver locks.

Kageyama couldn't help but feel like a little boy for all of about five seconds. "What the fuck." He whispered around the cancer stick.

"Sugawara has a way of making you feel like you're a child when he's scolding you, right?" Noya said popping up beside him.

The person currently taking up the stage was tall, all legs and white blonde hair he movements were smooth and extremely promiscuous even for a strip club and bendy. Kid was flexible but too tall if he had anything to say about it.

"Lev's music changed again." Noya whined.

"he and Yaku are fighting again." Suga sighed fondly.

"Yaku?"

"Lev's boyfriend, the security guard in red." Tanaka pointed him out he was short with choppy blond hair and a pissed off scowl.

"They haven't been together long but you can tell their the type to be in it for the long haul." "That is if they can stop fighting for ten seconds." Suga laughed.

Noya's boyfriends' performance was interesting to say the least, slow and provocative yet somehow shy and sweet he blushed for a lot of it and hid behind his hands when he wasn't doing an impression of a cherry tomato. Nishinoya was half sprawled across the table like some love sick teenage girl his jaw resting in his hands as he watched his lover. His old sempai wound up being next and he didn't feel like sticking around for that so he ducked out to wait for it to end playing temple run on his phone for a handful of minutes until he was sure Oikawa was done. He trusted Yachi to not get in trouble while he was gone or at least for the stripper in white to watch her. Coming back into the club after prolonged exposure to the cold was heaven but it also meant he had to sit through another performance; the music had even already changed again. When he looked up on stage all of the air left his longs at one, it was the sunshine boy, the angle he had bumped into before. The coffee spilling read head was dressed in red drag dancing energetically and if Kageyama said so himself extremely erotically. His face flushed red. Then their gazes locked the ginger seemed to recognize him cause in the next second his face twisted up in distaste. He felt as though he had been punched in the face, shit that's right the guy had gotten yelled at by Kageyama, he probably thought he was an asshole. Why did he always fuck shit up before it even began? The song was even fitting she fucking hates me by puddle of mudd though he knew it to be a coincidence. He rushed back to his seat suddenly sick, he had thought the boy cute yesterday and he had been afraid of him, it wasn't a serious blow to his pride but he still felt bad. God he wanted to throw up.

"Hey, Hitoka tell Kiyoko that I'm sorry I couldn't stay the whole time. I'm not feeling well I have to get out of here." He felt like hyperventilating. Not a new feeling for him.

"Kageyama, what's wrong?" Suga now dressed in civvies no doubt because his shift was over had come over and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

Yachi had a look of concern on her face and she looked as though she wanted to follow the male's example.

"It's nothing; I probably just over worked myself: I'll see you Sunday for lunch with Kiyoko Hitoka, thank you for allowing my cousin to worry."

Then he was bowing throwing out a million flimsy excuses and he ran from the club like someone was after him. Trust him to find attraction to a stripper, a stripper who didn't even like him on top of that. Not that he would delude himself nobody really liked him, not even Yamaguchi. His assistant was only kind because it was his job.


	4. Hinata

      Hinata was a little shaken by the appearance of the grumpy lawyer in his strip club. Was he really so mad about the coffee that he showed up at Hinata’s work? Was he here to sue him over a little spilled coffee? He certainly hoped not, but then he remembered his conversation with Oikawa about the guy. He really hoped the guy wasn’t such a jackass to sue a poor college student over a ruined suite. A guy like that could certainly afford a new one while guys like Hinata couldn’t even afford to fix their own mode of transportation and were stuck walking everywhere. What kind of guy was that upset about a suit. Though, he seemed to be the type to hold that type of grudge. He jumped a foot in the air when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He screamed which in turn mad his assailant, Asahi scream as well.

“Are you ok Shouyo?”

“Huh, yeah I’m fine I just thought…that I saw.”

“Never mind it’s not important.” He flashed a blinding smile at the gentle giant so that he couldn’t worry.

“Come on if we don’t hurry we’re gonna miss this mysterious cousin we’ve heard so much about.” He linked arms with the towering male.

      Their friends met them at the stage entrance out back to cool air was for once a welcome change to the stuffy head of Paradise. Yachi, Noya, Tanaka and Suga were waiting for them but there was an absence of the fifth party.

“Where is Kiyoko san’s cousin?” He asked ignoring Ashahi as he met lips with Nishinoya.

“Oh damn Hinata you missed it, it was Mr. angry lawyer guy.” “You know from the coffee thing.” “ He completely flipped out and tore out of here like the hounds of hell were after him.” Tanaka laughed flinging and arm around the ginger.

“Mr. Angry lawyer man?” Yachi asked.

“This guy I spilled coffee on, he was incredibly rude even after I apologized.” “He completely went off on me; I was actually scared for my life.” “Wait, wait?” “That was Kiyoko’s cousin!” The others all stared at him at his exclamation, “I thought he was here to like sue me over his tie or something, so I glared at him the entire time I saw him.”

“It’s all right Sho.”

“The chances that he actually ran out because of you are very slim.” Yachi sighed, “Kiyoko says he has social anxiety and some other things that make him uncomfortable in crowds, I’m sure it wasn’t your fault. He was probably feeling over whelmed with all the new company.”

“I should still apologize; it was rude of me to stare at a client or anyone in such a mean way."“I should have just ignored him.”

“Trust you to feel guilty about a guy who was rude to you first.” Noya sighed shaking his head.

The next morning had Hinata back at The little dragon at an impossibly ungodly hour trying to psych himself up for his confrontation with Kageyama at the sky rise. He desperately wanted to apologize for his behavior and figured that the only way to do so would be to catch him at home as he was leaving. Not that captain dick face deserved his apology. Tanaka was slumped against his lover back at the counter staying glued to his back as the man tried to work, it wasn’t very busy or else Ennoshita might have told him to get off but it was still early and they were hardly even open yet so he let his lover do like he wanted, pretty much ignoring the sloth like detective.

“Shouldn’t you be apologizing?” Ennoshita asked raising an eyebrow at the slumped college student.

“Leave him alone Chikara, you haven’t meet Kageyama.” “He’s completely intimidating.”

Hinata just sighed over the boyfriends early morning banter. However it turned out Hinata wouldn’t have to seek out tall, dark, and scary because not a handful of seconds later he walked through the door wearing a slate grey suit and sunglasses, despite it being the ass crack of dawn.

       “Good morning Kageyama san.” Ennoshita chimed shooting a painted look at Tanaka.

It turned out he did indeed know Kageyama. “Ennoshita san.”

“Would you like your usual, Kageyama.” Ennoshita asked already scrawling the big bad lawyers name across the Styrofoam cup.

“Please.”

Ennoshita nodded getting to work; he was apparently quite acquainted with Kageyama’s monosyllabic answers.

Kageyama completely disregarding him or not even seeing he was there not that he thought about it went and took a seat in the back cornier fiddling with his phone. After some minutes Ennoshita rang the bell and Kageyama walked up grabbed his coffee, handed the owner a ten dollar bill and returned to his seat, even though he had over paid.

“No Yamaguchi san this morning?”

“No Tsukishima’s got the flu so bye association so does he.” He was apparently trying to drown himself in his coffee.

He didn’t even try to address tanaka. Whenever he wasn’t looking Hinata would look at him, and when he would look up or glance back in Hinata’s direction he would pretend to be occupied with something else. He would have been extremely attractive had it not been for the ever present scowl on his face he had dark shaggy hair, though well kept. Big blue eyes, hooded with exhaustion, white skin so creamy Hinata might have thought him to be make out of milk, and kissable full pink lips. Which he would swipe his slippery appendage over every few seconds. Fuck, Kageyama may have been an asshole. but he was an attractive asshole.

       He watched as Kageyama got up, tossed his cup in the trash and came back for his discarded phone and sunglasses, before making his way to the door.

“Wait!” Hinata yelled dodging around the hot lawyer and blocking his path with his own much smaller body.

Tanaka, Kageyama, and Ennoshita were now all watching him with some sort of exasperation.

“What?”

Hinata dipped into a bow that was probably more proper and more polite than he ever had before.

“I sincerely apologize for my rude stare yesterday, and spilling coffee on you the other day.” “Please accept my apology.”

He peaked up at Kageyama who sighed through his noes clearly annoyed at having been stopped. “Whatever brat it’s fine.”

Then he was ducking around Hinata and out the door. Hinata however was not that easily deterred and he followed the man out the door. He again skirted his target arms outspread to keep the man from going any further; he was absolutely prepared to make a scene if necessary.

“That acceptance didn’t sound very sincere, you have to sincerely accept my apology or else it doesn’t count.”

Kageyama growled at him, rolled his eyes skyward and huffed as though dealing with a particularly annoying math problem.

“Listen dumbass, I don’t even know you.” “The most conversation we’ve ever had was on the sidewalk Monday.” “I only know your name because my cousin told me it.” “You don’t have to follow me around apologizing because chances are we won’t ever see each other again.” “Now if you excuse me I have work.’

Then he moved Hinata out of the way of his car, got in and drove away.

“Well damn that was rude, I don’t think Kageyama likes you very much Shouyo.” Tanaka said now standing next to him.

       Later that same day he sat in one of his classes discussing the day’s events with his good friend Kenma. They really should have been paying attention to the lecture however this wasn’t the first time he and Kenma had slacked off.

“Then he just moved me out of the way, like I was something inconvenient in his way, can you believe that?”

“Yes, he sounds like an ass.” An as usual Kenma was no help.

“Thanks Kenma.”

“Kozume, Shouyo is there something more interesting than my lecture going on up there?” Takada sensei asked with a deceptively sweet smile on his face.

“No Takada sensei.”They chorused hanging their heads in shame.

“Tobio is just shy Shou.” Yachi whispered from behind him.

He jumped because he forgot that they had British literature together. “Kiyoko says he’s an only child and he wasn’t the most popular kid on the playground.”

Hinata thought about it and it explained why the guy was so stiff and he spoke mostly in mumble. But wasn’t he lawyer, didn’t he have to talk to people all day? Victims of terrible crimes? He thought about consulting Oikawa but he himself was off tonight and he didn’t know about Oikawa’s own work schedule. He didn’t want to be an inconvenience. One thing was for certain, Kageyama was wrong they would see each other again if not on their own, with the aid of Yachi and Kiyoko

      “It’s gonna rain,” Kenma sighed looking up into the cloudy afternoon.

“Damn, we better get out of here before it opens up.”

Just as he said the familiar roar of Kuroo’s old beat up van came up the street. Pulling up to the curb the window of the cherry red monster opened up.

“Kenma!” Kuroo poked his head out the window beckoning to his boyfriend. Kenma glanced at Hinata, “do you want a ride?” “I’m good; if I hurry I can make it.” “Besides I need the run.”

Kenma clicked his tongue like Hinata had said something incredibly unappealing then slid into the car. Why? Hinata would never know. Kuroo couldn’t drive for shit. Kuroo leaned over the center console and pressed his lips firmly to Kenma’s then honked twice at Hinata and zoomed off.

       “Why!” Hinata screamed up at the heavens.

“Why would you do this to me?” “I’ve never done anything to you!”

He kicked a rock across the ground. Just as he had started walking home, because his stupid bike was broken, the sky had opened up. He was drenched in icy winter rain and pea sized hail. The clumps of ice bounced off of him just as fast as they hit him and his cheeks, arms, and forehead were numb with the cold.

“Hey, dumbass!” Hinata looked up to see a car pull up to the curb.

Kageyama Tobio was glaring at him from the driver’s side window.

“Get in.”

Hinata probably under normal circumstances may have told the ice king to piss off if it hadn’t been for a piece of the hail bouncing right off his open eye. He practically flew into the car.

“Where are we going?” He asked scared to make a peep, so far neither of them had talked.

“My place, I’d take you home but the storms getting nasty and I don’t know where you live.” “I’m not gonna risk an accident.” From there they drove in silence, they also spent the frantic run into the building and the terribly awkward elevator ride in silence. Hinata got the feeling the raven almost never spoke.

       The inside of Kageyama’s apartment was nicer than anywhere he had ever lived, including his childhood home he shared with his mother and sister.

“You can use the guest shower.” “Leave your clothing in the hallway outside, I’ll find you something to wear.”

Kageyama kicked off his sopping shoes and disappeared into the depths of the apartment. With all the lights off the place was really intimidating. Even in the gray afternoon. He returned a handful of minutes later clicking on lights on as he went and illuminating the impressive property. He held a clump of clothing in his hands.

“These are mine from middle school; they might be a little big.” Hinata wasn’t sure if he should be offended, that had sounded like a crack on how short he was and yet Kageyama was pretty tall so it might not have been. He decided to just leave it be.

“Bathroom in down the hall, take a right and it’s all the way at the end of that hallway.”

“Please remove your shoes.” Hinata gazed up at him for a long time before cautiously inching his way into the apartment with damp socked feet. Kageyama had already disappeared again, probably to his own bedroom.

       The shower had been nice and he had really needed one, on the plus side he didn’t have to conserve water for an entire floor. He was free to shower for a necessary amount of time. He ran a towel through his wet hair to dry it somewhat and ran his fingers through it so it wouldn’t dry funny. Kageyama was right the t-shirt and basketball shorts were indeed a little big on him. His own clothing was already gone from the floor in front of the door. The floor was still damp where they had laid so he hadn’t been gone for too long.

“Kageyama?” He called into the still loneliness.

“I’m in the living room.”

Hinata retraced his steps back to the entryway of the main hall and stopped.

      Perched on the edge of the couch in nothing but loose sweat pants was Kageyama. He was drying his own hair with a fluffy white towel blindly flicking through channels. But this wasn’t what had stopped Hinata. Kageyama was ripped, all pale muscle and tight toned abs. he looked like he could life Asahi right off the ground. The v of his pelvis was exposed by the delicious sweat pants. Coming up off his hip and curling around his bicep were stark black tattoos. One of his nipples was pierced even, and Hinata felt like the wind had been knocked right out of him.

 “Are you alright, dumbass?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Kageyama

      “Are you alright, dumbass?” The idiot had been staring at him with the stupidest expression on his face for the past ten minutes.

The red head seemed to snap out of it just as quickly though.

“There’s nothing wrong with me, you’re distracted.” He yelled flushing pink.

“All right weirdo, it’s gonna rain, hail, and snow all night so you aren’t getting home you can take my bed I’ve got the couch.” The redhead seemed to gape at him in disbelief.

“I can’t just take your bed Bakageyama!” He yelled.

“I don’t want you to sleep on the couch.” The redhead was now glaring at him arms crossed, pouting.

“What did you just call me?”

He shot up out raged clamped his hand down on the cotton candy like hair. “Don’t make it any of your concern, idiot don’t presume we’re friends and don’t give me stupid nicknames stupid.”He growled.

The redhead gulped struggling against his grip and wailing. “Ow, stop ok. I’ll listen.” He took a soothing breath in through his nose. This could not have been good for his heart.

      “Sorry,” Hinata mumbled sniffling.

“Are you crying?”

“No!” He wailed. “You’re crying.”

Kageyama sighed and ruffled the brat’s hair, it was soft. “There’s food in the fridge if you want it.”

He grabbed the pillow and comforter he had grabbed out of his room while he was waiting for the shrimp.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” The redhead asked.

“Listen, ok. I’m tired, I work all day.” “Sometimes I’d rather sleep than eat.” “Is that ok with you?”

Hinata frowned resting his knuckles on his hip. “No." his voice was stern.

“Stress is an even better reason for you to eat; you can get sick like that.”

Kageyama sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, a habit that was becoming increasingly common. “If I eat will you leave me alone?”

“Yes.”

       So he found himself eating leftovers with the over energetic shrimp at seven o’clock at night. Awkwardly attempting small talk.

“So, you’re a lawyer?” That must be fun.

Kageyama glared at the sunshine boy from across the table. “It’s ok I guess.”

He had never had to make small talk in his own home. He felt like he was talking with his parents about school.

“A prosecutor that’s interesting.” “Do you deal with a lot of bad guys?”

 "A prosecutor works with victims, dumbass.” “You know a good guy?” He growled stabbing his chicken a little too hard.

“I know that, I meant…you put the bad guys away right?” The boys’ eyes were impossibly bright and wide.

“I guess so.” He was blushing now, trying his hardest not to look the other man in the eye. He could hear his head beating a mile a minute. God could this guy be any cuter? His luminescent eye regarded Kageyama with extreme admiration; it was a look that made his chest ache. _(Don’t look at me with those eyes, don’t admire me.)_ He though gazing down into his chicken. He could feel the pinching starting in the pit of his stomach, the painful fluttering that came with attraction and rejection.

“Are you all right, Kageyama?” “You look like you’re running a fever?”

“I’m fine.” He stood abruptly knocking his chair back. “I’m going to sleep, feel free to watch TV as long as you do it quietly.”

He took two sleeping pills, chugged the rest of his water, and retreated. He could feel the pretty eyes burning a hole through his head.

       When he came to, it was still dark with the early morning. He could feel a gentle pressure, a hand? He gazed up. Hinata was sitting up on the couch though slumped over somewhat and still sleeping. He own head was in the shrimps lap and occasionally Hinata thumb would run soothingly over his temple. He own face erupted into a scarlet blush. He rolled off the couch catching himself on the floor; some car insurance commercial was playing quietly on the TV, he grabbed the remote to turn it off. Hinata must have passed out watching television.

       The street cleaner must have come bye the night before after the storm had finished because the roads were clear. The people who were making the early morning commute were out and about. His phone rang shrilly in his hand despite it being the ass crack of dawn and his day off. Lawyers never seemed to stop working. Hinata shot up straight and rolled off the couch with a crash.

“Ow.”

“Are you alright dumbass?” He asked swiping the button on his phone to answer.

From Hinata’s point of view it probably sounded like.

“Kageyama.”

“Yes, I can come in.”

“Assault case?”

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

“I’m needed at the police station.” “Your clothing should be dry just go pull them out of the dryer I’ll take you home.” Hinata nodded scrambling around to get dressed while he himself went to get ready for work.

He had been asked for bye name.

       He was ten minutes later than what he had originally anticipated. This was mainly due to Hinata living further than he had originally thought. Had he known he would have called a car.

“You’re late.” Yamaguchi chided as he came in.

“I know I had some business to take care of.” I’m sorry, Take me to the victim Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi stopped, and began twiddling his thumbs. “That’s the thing, it wasn’t the victim who asked for you.”

He whirled around practically snarling. “You of all people being my PI know I don’t do criminals.” “Tell him to find another lawyer, or have Tsukishima do it.”

He span on his heel completely prepared to storm out of their when Yamaguchi tackled him throwing himself at his feet to stop him. This knocked them both to the ground.

“Wait,” Yamguchi wailed. “Just meet him Kageyama, please I think he’s innocent and it unfair of you to write him off without even meeting him.”

The fact that Yamguchi was pleading with him gave him pause, “fine bring me to him.” He sighed.

       Holding was absolute chaos. Three police officers were in the middle of a nasty screaming match, one of them was having to physically restrain the other ,and the third was up in the seconds face. Detective Tanaka was arguing with a well-dressed man in a suit in the corner, and the criminal was hugging his sobbing, lover? Friend? Who knows through the bars.

“Enough!” He bellowed already feeling the start of a head ache.

Everything paused, no one breathed and then everything seemed to start again. The officers who had been fighting looked abashed. The lawyer and detective separated from their argument, and the couple peeled apart. The one on the outside of the bars was a very familiar stripper.

“Everybody out! Except for the victims’ lawyer, detective Tanaka, Mr. Sawamura and Mr. Sugawara.” “Only family and people who are here to conduct business in this room understood.” He snapped.

Everyone nodded and he watched them file out.

       One thing was clear as he left the police station that morning. Twenty eight year old Sawamura Daichi was innocent. He was polite when they spoke, a teacher and in a very loving relationship with his husband. Super gay too. He was not the type to sexually solicit an underage girl or rape her in the slightest. And he would know, even the criminals who seemed completely normal had this vibe about them, Sawamura was not guilty. As he was leaving he had been tackle hugged from behind by said husband who hand been extremely grateful that he believed that his lover wasn’t the guilty party. However he knew it would be a hard fought battle. It was the word of a minor against the word of a grown man and that was difficult. He would be speaking with Daichi’s team and students the next day.

 

 

 

 


	6. Hinata

       The little dragon was more alive with business than it had ever been before, granted the business came from any body and everybody that Sugawara and Daichi knew or was affiliated with. After hearing about Daichi’s arrest earlier that same morning they had all gathered to be moral support for the couple in the wake of this tragedy. His sister Natsu, one of Daichi’s students was snuggled up into his side dozing as she had spent the previous night writing a research paper for said teacher. He, having been just come home from Kageyama was the last to hear about it, he’d gotten the message after he opened his text messages for the first time that morning. Natsu had already been waiting for him there when he had finally arrived. The atmosphere was so heavy he could cut it with a knife.

       The bell above the door chimed signaling the arrival of one Sugawara Koushi. The man looked like absolute shit; his shiny silver hair was knotted and messy, more out of place than anyone had ever seen it. He’d been crying as his eyes were red rimmed and puffy. Sugawara chan! Natsu screeched throwing herself at the obviously tired male. The rest of them followed surrounding the man with their affection. He had been a mother figure to them at one point or another it was their turn to be there for him.

"How did it go?"

 "Is he alright?"

"Did Tobio agree to represent you?"

Everyone was shouting over everyone when Tanaka came in stupefied by the obnoxiousness of his lovers little store. He looked almost as shitty as Suga did. Calm down; give the man some space for Christ sakes. Tanaka gently more so then they'd ever seen him be with anyone who wasn’t his lover tugged Sugawara out of their little clump and helped him sit in a chair taking a mug of tea from his lovers offered hands.

 "It went fine; of course Daichi’s isn’t ok he was arrested, and yes Kageyama agreed to represent Daichi." " apparently, though he almost didn’t."

 "Wait, Kageyama agreed to help Daichi?" "I thought he didn’t do criminal defense, he prosecutes right?" Hinata asked.

" he does both but its rarer to see him representing a criminal, however he seems to have some sort of sixth sense at picking up on when people are guilty or not".

 "It he felt that Daichi was innocent he wouldn’t turn him down, and he didn’t."

Tanaka once sure that they weren’t going to swarm Suga again walked over and slumped into his own lover with an exhausted sigh. He was exhausted and feeling guilty about having been the officer to arrest Daichi, something being a detective, he shouldn’t have had to do.

       They ate lightly and made quiet conversation the whole even felt heavy and somber and Suga looking as though someone had died didn’t help matters if anything it made the whole atmosphere even sadder. Noya was in the middle of a boredom induced thumb war when the little bell above the door chimed again.

"I want to talk to the team, her peers, the head captain and the boys’ team captain." "I want feel for how they view Sawamura san and I’d like to know more about the girl dig up all you can on any medical records find out if she has a history of mental problems anywhere in her blood line."

"If she's lying I want to know."

It was Kageyama quickly followed by a petite freckled man with a legal pad and pencil, jotting down everything the dark haired man said as they went.

"Tobio?" Kiyoko sounded surprised to see her cousin there.

"I didn’t know you'd be here?" Tobio said with a puppy like head tilt.

"Kageyama Kun." Suga forced a small smile; "I didn’t think I’d see you again so soon."

"This coffee shop is right by my..."

he never finished because just like he had done the day previous Natsu was blocking Kageyama’s path with a determined look on her face.

"You’re representing Daichi sensei?"

"Yes."

Natsu looked him over with a half frown and he almost laughed when Kageyama took a tentative half step back.

"How old are you?" "When were you born, when did you graduate, and from what firm is your background?"

"Natsu!"

Hinata cut her off before she could spew forth more probing questions."He’s helping your sensei, you should be more grateful that someone with a record like his is willing to help at all."

Natsu apparently didn’t agree. "Its basic human nature to want to help, so are you human."

The freckled man was suddenly ruffling her soft orange hair,

"Kageyama san is an incredibly competent lawyer for someone as young as him, so you should have faith in his ability to help your sensei." She batted at is hand with a sour look gave Kageyama another once over and flounced back to sit next to him.

       Natsu glared from her perch on the table, "unless he can promise that he'll get sensei off than it doesn’t matter how good a lawyer." "He’s just talk."

Kageyama regarded her for a hand full of seconds before grimacing. "it’s not a simple as me making some promise, and if any lawyer ever promises you that he will win without even studying your case thoroughly then you should kick him because that’s impossible."

"What I can however promise you is that I’m going to try; it wouldn’t be fare for Sawamura san to go away when what happened wasn’t his fault." "Especially in a statutory rape case, that wouldn’t be fair to Sugawara san."

He held her gaze having to slope a bit to catch it though without looking condescending. Natsu grudgingly nodded slumping on her perch.

"Let’s go Yamaguchi."

He and Yamaguchi, the freckled male began leaving clearly realizing that this was a private affair.

 

 "You’re not staying?" Sugawara called.

"No, we just came for coffee you guys are in the middle of something and it isn't any of our business, besides we need to head back to the office." 

Yamaguchi smiled sweetly waving until Enoshita stopped in front of him with two large coffees in hand. "No customer of mine is taking their business elsewhere."

Kageyama sighed, recognizing the invitation for what it was. 

      So that’s how Hinata found himself sitting across from the handsome dark haired male while they both nursed coffee. Yamaguchi, who he learned was Kageyama’s personal assistant was shy, and easily intimidated warmed up to them easily and was holding a relaxed conversation with Asahi about some thing or another. Seeing his lover occupied Nishinoy slid up next to Kageyama. 

"So, Kageyama what made you want to be a lawyer?"

Kageyama’s features twisted and his mouth seemed to pucker, this was apparently not a favored subject. "There was a case just like this one, only the girl was five and she died of her injuries." "Plus that asshole was guilty unlike Sawamura san, they both lived in my apartment she used to bring cookies to everyone cause her mother was a baker. He looked so smug after too. Like he won some award." "I was still just in collage and hadn’t decided on a major yet, but when I saw that smug asshole smiling I knew what I wanted to do."

He was nearly crushing his cup with the force of his hold. "Her mom killed herself six months later, she was single and her daughter was all she had. She couldn’t take it, seeing him every day and knowing she couldn’t afford to leave."

      Everyone was silent. They hadn’t expected the man to have such a noble reason for wanting to defend people. Kageyama himself looked as though he wanted to throw his coffee cup against the hard wall and scream until yamaguchi came up and pressed a gentle hand to his back rubbing soothingly. He seemed to unwind at that. 

"So are you two together?" Natsu asked.

Kageyama chocked on his coffee and yamaguchi yelped in alarm. "No, ew, no." yamaguchi yelled.

"Why?" Kageyama asked looking equally disgusted at the thought.

"well he comforted you when you were upset, I just figure." sometimes his sister was a little too observant and too romantic.

" Kageyama and I are just friends, and my boss."

"your boss is your friend?"

"we went to the same collage; we were on the same volleyball team." yamaguchi said flashing Kageyama a bright smile, "right Tobio."

" It’s nice that you get to work together, most friend separate when they get into the real world." "I’d kill to work with Noya or...well not so much Asahi and Hinata cause no offense but ew."

"I don’t get that kind of comradery even as a police officer."

yamaguchi opened his muoth to speak when some sort of catchy pop tune began playing. "Tsukki," he squealed sticking his toung out at Kageyama’s sour look.

" I’m at the little dragon with Kageyama; we just got caught up in talking to the client’s husband." "I’ll bring you coffee." "sorry Tsukki." then he hung up.

" we got to go Tsukki's looking for us." He ordered this person a drink, then he and Kageyama rushed out the door.

 

 


	7. Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi made dinner while he waited for his lover to return home. When he had started yawning the other two had sent him home with the demand to get some sleep, not that he would. While Tsukishima stayed back with Kageyama to do research. Despite the fact that his boys didn’t tend to get along they did in fact recognize each other’s strengths making them a rather dangerous duo in the court. However it was getting on to the late midnight point and he hoped the two would quit soon. Then he heard the door to their shared home open and slam.

"I’m home."

"Welcome home Tsukki." he called.

He went back to making dinner microwave pizza, simple and easy. As he was waiting for the microwave to finish he felt strong arms circle his waist and warm chapped lips brushing the back of his neck. He tilted his head forward to give the blond more access. "

Tsukki." he sighed.

He loved this, late night waiting for his lover to return home. Making dinner even though it was just microwave pizza. He squealed when he felt his lovers’ smooth hand sneak up his shirt. One pale hand scratching up his soft belly.

“Tsukki, the pizza."

"Leave it, it’s not like it'll burn in the microwave."

He felt Tsukishima run his mouth up his neck sighing into the warm soft skin. He felt Kei at the place right behind his ear, bite down and suck his warm wet appendage soothing the sting. "Kei." he whined grabbing at the counter. Tadashi, it was sighed against his ear as his lover began grinding against him gently rocking his hips. He turned himself around slotting their crotches together, whining high in his throat at the wonderful friction. Tuskishimas head fell forward onto his shoulder, kissing at some of his larger freckles. The blond licked his way into his smaller mouth, sending minty breath fanning against his face. He moaned loudly when his lover grabbed his ass pulling them tighter together.

"Tsukki not in the kitchen." he mewled as Tsukishima easily lifted him, wrapping his legs around his slim waist.

       Tsukki walked them to the living room stopping once to press him up against the door way to kiss him breathless. He deposited them on the couch too impatient for the bedroom. His own breath hitched when Tsukishima pulled the oversized sweater over his head kissing and nipping at his lover neck and collar bone.

"God, Kei." he whined squirming against the attention.

"Greedy."

His lover sighed against his spit slick upper torso before zeroing in on a dusky nipple and latching on to it, making his lover arch up beautifully. Yamaguchi had insanely sensitive nipples and Kei loved playing with them making his lover shake and cry for it, once his had even gotten him to come just from the attention. He pinched and tugged at the one opposite making them red and swollen.

"Tsukki, Tsukki please." he wailed already at that point from just a little attention to his chest.

"What do you want Tadashi, do you want me to keep playing with you?"

"Kei please, please."

desperate was just how he liked his lover, all hot and begging.

“Please, what Tada chan?”

“Fuck me, god please.”

He wailed as tsukishima began rubbing him through loose sweat pants, Yamaguchi's short nail clawing at his work shirt. He undid his tie throwing it somewhere over the couch his shirt followed though he purposely took as long as possible to remove his wok pants and boxers leaving his loved hard and wanting.

“Mean.”

Yamaguchi sobbed pulling at him, he flipped the brunette over onto his stomach yanking star prink boxers of a cute tan ass.

“Wait here.” Then he disappeared blissfully naked leaving his poor lover on the couch.

       Yamaguchi ground desperately into the smooth couch cushions whining. The whole place smelled like Tsukki and it was making him need.

“Look at you, grinding on our couch like a whore, you want it that badly Dashi?"

Despite his teasing though he straddled the smellers’ legs licking up his back. He shuddered as he heard a cap click. Despite the fact that he liked to play, and call him names Kei would never try and hurt him and he felt himself relaxing as a hand soothingly ran over his shoulders. He did his best to stay that way as the first finger pushed in almost too slowly. Gently thrusting it in and out until he herd Yamaguchi sigh for the second, twisting and curling them pushing at the soft inner walls. Then Yamaguchi went still like a scuffed kitten crying out long and high.

"Tsukki, there."

his whined pushing back at the intrusion practically crying as those long beautiful fingers prodded and pushed at his prostate. The blond slid a third in with ease now torturing his little lover with his constant pressing. Only stopping when he had the other squirming, shaking, and gasping right on the edge of orgasm. He rolled a condom on using the lube to slick his flushed length making it nice and wet. he gently prodded into the begging little hole stopping when Yamaguchi would whimper and wait for his lover to adjust, doing this until his crotch was flush with Yamaguchi’s' ass.

       Tsukishima was a gentle lover sometime, and others he was more sadistic and playful in their love making, this happen to be one of the times. he would pound into his lover walls until he had him crying and shaking then, stop until he was sure Yamaguchi wasn’t gonna orgasm. Bringing him to the edge then painfully ripping it away. He usually kept this up until there was begging involved. He licked at the back of his lovers’ neck, wrapping an arm around him and hauling the smaller into his lap, spread legs straddling bent knees.

“Ride me, Tadashi.” He whispered hotly into Yamaguchi’s ear. Yamaguchi sobbed and mewled rising up and slamming himself back down, desperately grinding trying to get off before orgasm could be taken away again.

Tsukishima's hips rose to meet his own grunt and groans leaving his slightly parted lips as he mashed his rock hard cock into Yamaguchi's prostate, the later chanting his name like a prayer.

"Ah-ahh Tsuk. Kei!" He shouted coming in long white striped all over his abdomen and the leather couch covers, after a handful of thrusts later Tsukishima followed.

       "What was that all about?" he asked gasping slumped forward against his lover.

"What, I can't make love to you?" Tsukki asked raising a prim eyebrow.

“No, I mean yes...but” he sighed blushing from chest to hairline. "The pizza's cold."

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

“Sorry Tsukki."

"You want me to run you a bath?" Tsukki asked nudging him.

"Yes,"

he squealed as the blond lifted him bridal style. "Good so do I"

       The next day, Friday he met his boss outside of karasuno high school bright and early. He wanted to see what the students and staff though of the two involved parties, how many showed sympathy for the victim and how man believed in Sawamura was innocent. Kageyama had dressed more casual in a lighter blue button up and nicer jeans rather than a suit. He looked more relatable this way, though alarming none the less. “Come on the coaches are waiting for us." Kageyama sighed. Karasuno high had grown and changed from the days since he went there, the school was larger and had more of a modern feel to it. No doubt because they finally had the funds for it. The assistant coach was someone familiar to him, though he had a distant and disinterested seeming disposition. Akaashi Keiji the husband of a close friend of Tsukki's, next to him was the standing head coach Ukai, the main boys volley ball coach.

"Excuse me, are you the acting volley ball coaches for this team. Kageyama called disrupting practice.

"You Kageyama?"

coach Ukai asked tilting his head. Kageyama stuck his hand out firmly.

"I am, I wanted to speak with the two of you and your team after practice if that’s ok."

"Sure thing, it just ended anyway."

       "So freckles you’re a lawyer now?" 

"I thought you were gonna follow the megane when he went professional." he looked down into his tea blushing, so the coach did remember him and apparently Tsukki too.

"Um no, unfortunately Tsukki got hurt his last season and couldn’t play." "He decided then that he was too old to be playing a sport where he had to jump all the time, and I’m just a personal assistant Tsukki’s the lawyer." he laughed a little breathlessly.

"So is Takeada sensei not working with the team anymore?"

"Ukai smiled, “nah that dork got his professorship a while back; he's been working at the local collage."

Kageyama politely waited for their conversation to end. "I’m sorry for interrupting Ukai san but this is very important to Daichi san's case, I need to know some things."

"Of course ask away." he said lighting up.

       According to his colleagues and friends and most of his students Sawamura san had never given any one any reason not to trust him. Yamaguchi had already figured, he had after all been Tsukki’s team captain and he'd never displayed any inappropriate behavior around his team. He had a small temper but was rare to let it blow and was generally kind and caring. He had never personally held a conversation or been formally introduced back in high school but Tsukki liked him ok; he actually seemed to admire the third year at the time. Part of the reason he'd been so insistent on Kageyama taking the case in the first place had been that reason. The only person who had anything bad to say about Sawamura san had been the victims’ best friend who claimed their coach was a nasty old pervert. Miss Dana had stated that on several occasions their sensei had propositioned the team for better position and grades, he was always in the girls locker room stalking them, and he would leer while they ran laps, which was complete B.S according to their teams captain and co-captain, the girl was a well know liar and so was her friend. They had to leave before they started a riot and now they were back in Kageyama’s office thinking...well Kageyama was thinking he was watching his boss pace. There had to be something missing.

 

 

 

 


	8. A/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

Hey guys. I won't be giving you guys a new chapter for a while, it's coming up to finals week and I'll be super busy also I don't have a laptop with word document so there's no AutoCorrect and my shit is already bad enough without AutoCorrect so you'll probably won't get another chapter till after break which is three weeks by the way here in Texas. I'm real sorry to disappoint and I hope you guys can forgive me I promise I'm not abandoning the story I just won't have time to write it because I'll be studying for my finals which are really important to me I'm actually kind of bad at math and theater which unfortunately I was stuck with as an extracurricular it rather much be taking sculpting or college-level writing. I hope that you guys have a fun Christmas and a fun break and a new year


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have failed

Hi guys. As of right now the story is to shut down. I've lost inspiration for it but I'm not gonna delete it because I might regain inspiration. For now I just don't want to do it it's really frustrating So it's on hiatus until further notice I'm really sorry for those of you who are subscribed. And I hope you can forgive me for losing inspiration


End file.
